A stator and a rotor of a rotating electric machine generally uses a laminated core; and this laminated core is configured by laminating a thin silicon steel sheet coated with insulation varnish on the surface thereof in order to reduce eddy-current loss during operation of the rotating electric machine. This laminated core sheet is fastened and fixed by a bolt or the like; however, a slight gap is likely to be occurred between the laminated core sheets as the rotating electric machine is increased in size and the laminated core becomes larger. If such a slight gap exists, there is a possibility to generate a harmful effect in which rigidity of the laminated core is deteriorated and vibration of the rotating electric machine is increased during operation.
Therefore, as means of filling the gap between the laminated core sheets, there is known a method in which the laminated core itself is dipped in a tank filled with resin to impregnate the resin into the gap, and there is disclosed a technique in which resin is injected into a space formed by a stator core and a bracket to enhance rigidity (For example, refer to Patent Document 1).